


Under the Stars

by mywildestdreamings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action, Eventual Smut, F/M, Raiding, Viking!AU, viking!bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywildestdreamings/pseuds/mywildestdreamings
Summary: You are the daughter of the greatest Earl your people have ever known. Being his only daughter, you have fought hard to be your people's best shield maiden, to prove you more than capable to protect them. To lead them. This year, your father will chose your future husband. Though he's made some promises, you worry he will stick you  with someone you hate. He vows to announce your engagement at the end of the raiding season and you volunteer to join your dearest friend, Natasha, as she sails off with Steve, the man she hopes to marry, and his best friend Bucky. You've known them since you were a child but you haven't seen Bucky in years. Why does your childhood friend make your pulse quicken?





	1. Chapter 1

The clash of metal on wood rung out through the clearing behind your house.

“Good, Natasha. Again,” you called as you stepped back and braced yourself for another attack. You spun your sword over your wrist, grin on your face as the wind blew your hair around you. 

It was your favorite time of year. Soon, everyone would be descending on your home for a huge feast, so your father could tell them where they would raid. You had been looking forward to these festivities all winter, even while your mother had convinced you to work the loom as much as you practiced with your shield. 

Natasha’s red hair flamed behind her as she advanced with a cry that would shake a lesser man. You grinned as your friend brought her axe over her head and jumped at you. Crouching down, you pushed up with your shield, blocking the move and throwing off Natasha’ momentum. She let our an anguished cry as you stood and brought your sword down against her shield. Once again, you threw her off her movements and you were able to swing around and knock the shield from her grasp, sending it clattering across the grass. In the next move, your sword was at her throat as she lay on the ground, glaring up at you.

“Gods, I hate how good you are,” she grumbled as took the hand you offered her. 

“Yes, well, I have been blessed by Freya herself.” You laughed as she punched your arm. “What? We all know that’s what my father would say.”

“And what the Earl says is law.” 

You pushed Nat and rolled your eyes. “You should thank the Norns you weren’t born to him. It’s not all sunshine, you know.”

“Ah yes, your impending marriage.”

“I really don’t know who he will pick for me.”

Natasha scoffed. “You’re not really going to just stand there and let him dictate who you will marry, are you?” She sheathed her sword and rested her shield beside your own as she watched you.

“Hush,” you admonished, tugging her away from the others who were using the yard for practice. “My father is Earl and his word is law. But my mother has sway, as do I. I have been assured I will not marry some wrinkled old man as my aunt did. He has promised to find me a worthy warrior and I trust him.”

“And do you have a preferred match?”

You shrugged as you walked passed the entrance to your home towards the river bank. “No.”

“Somehow, I don’t believe you.” She matched your pace and you shook your head. “Come, tell me if someone has your heart.”

“No one has been that fortunate, my friend.” You clasped your hands in front of you, posture straightening as you passed your people. While you were just the Earl’s daughter, you had a certain image to maintain. Your father’s strength was your own and vice versa. You needed to be someone your people could look up to, which is why you trained daily as a shield maiden. Why you regularly went raiding with your people. You were strong, a good future leader. You would never do anything to dishonor your father.

A boat was arriving at the dock and you shaded your eyes to see who was on it. You recognized one of the shields a half a moment after Natasha, who grabbed your arm. “I didn’t know Steve was coming.”

You couldn’t help but laugh. “Neither did I. Father did say that he was sending out for all our people to come this year. Something about making it a big announcement when he picks the man I am to wed.” A blonde haired man jumped over the edge of the boat and walked towards you both. His movements were purposeful and you leaned in to whisper in Natasha’s ear. “Now, I understand. You were hoping that I did want the same man you did, that I wouldn’t beg my father to let me marry Steve.” 

She gasped and turned to say something but Steve was already standing before you. “Y/N,” he said with a slight bow befitting your station. His eyes immediately turned to Natasha, his smile growing at the right of her. “Natasha.”

“Greetings, Steve. Welcome.”

His eyes never left Natasha’s face. “It is a pleasure to be here, Y/N. I’m grateful your father called us all for the raids this year.” 

Shaking your head, you let go of Natasha’s arm and stepped away to give them a moment. Your gaze returned to the boat Steve arrived in and the men he brought from his farm. A dark haired man jumped off, his hair braided back from his face and shaved on either side. He was fit and you couldn’t help but watch him as he tied off the boat, his muscles straining as his tunic was drawn tight over his back. You definitely weren’t about to complain about watching him move. 

“Bucky!”

Steve’s call made you turn, a faint blush on her cheeks. That was Bucky? You had memories of running around with Steve, Natasha, and Bucky, learning how to fight, hiding to watch as people pledged their loyalty to your father each year. You planned great raids and climbed trees to watch as the boats left and returned weeks or months later. You told stories as you stared up at the night sky of the gods or the great warriors of the past.

This man could not be the same boy who ran with you as a child. Could he?

He strode towards you and bowed before you. “Y/N. It’s been a while.”

“That it has Bucky,” you said, grateful you could find your voice. “Welcome. I’m sure my father will be pleased to see you here.”

“Any chance you can convince him to come raiding with our party this year, Y/N?” Steve asked, arm around Natasha’s shoulder. “We could use two fine shield maidens such as yourselves.”

You laughed and smiled. “Perhaps. He has told me that I will be raiding this year. Suppose I’ll be allowed to pick my own raiding party. Pray to Friga I choose you two idiots.” Though your face was serious, your words were teasing and Steve laughed, moving away from Natasha to clap his friend on his back. 

“Oh, if you come with us, I know it will be an interesting raiding season.”


	2. Chapter 2

His eyes hadn’t left you as soon as he’d realized who you were. Steve had mentioned that you’d grown up well, but he hadn’t expected you to make him long to be yours. Bucky rubbed the back of his neck as he watched you head back inside to get ready for the gathering. Natasha followed after watching him and he felt uncomfortable with her knowing smile. He was fucked. 

“You okay, buddy?” Steve asked as he clapped Bucky on the back. 

“Yeah,” he said, clearing his throat. “Been a long time since I’ve been back here. Much has changed.”

Steve chuckled and slung his arm around his friend’s shoulders. “Oh, yes. Much has changed. She’s quite beautiful now.”

Fuck. “Steve…”

“I won’t say anything to her, but you should know her father intends to wed her at the end of raiding season. If you want to do something about the stirring you’re feeling, you might want to do something soon.” He led Bucky to where the other clansmen were already drinking ale. The good mead would be saved for when they were inside, when it all began but Bucky could use a drink.

It didn’t take long for them to distract him enough with stories of past raids or women they had bedded. He told enough stories that when he was silent and contemplative it wasn’t noticed. Bucky needed to think. Yes, you were beautiful but he also had heard of your fierceness. Any man would be lucky to call you his, and he would kill anyone who dared consider it. He had no right to think that, but he couldn’t help it. He wanted you.

There was a commotion near the door to the long lodge house that you resided in. Your father emerged first, followed by his wife. Your father was intimidating and commanding in his presence, thick furs around his shoulder despite the warmth of early spring. Your mother was as beautiful as you were but softer. She was a good wife for the Earl. You stepped out, the dress you were wearing leaving your shoulders bare. Bucky longed to map that skin with his mouth and he swallowed hard as your eyes found his. 

“Greetings, my friends,” your father called, raising his hands above his head. Every eye was on him except yours. And Bucky's. Steve nudged him and he had to look at the Earl. “Welcome. I know this winter was hard but these summer raids will more than make up for that.” A cheer rose up from the gathered crowd. “Come, feast. Tomorrow, we will discuss the business of the winter and where we shall raid!” A louder cheer echoed against the walls of your home and the surrounding trees as the Earl welcomed you all into his home. 

There was much food and mead to be passed around. Bucky found himself a spot along the way with a clear view of you sitting beside your father. Steve sat beside him and watched Natasha. Since you were unmarried, you could have a friend sit beside you and you’d chosen the redhead. The meat was flavorful and the conversations that had been occurring outside the lodge continued over food and drink. But Bucky’s eyes always strayed to yours and he was surprised to find that you were looking at him more than a few times.

You whispered something to your friend that made her laugh, the sound ringing out over the chatter and bringing Steve’s attention back to the woman he so obviously desired. Bucky nudged him, hiding a chuckle in his mug. Steve shoved him back, causing Bucky to fall off the bench. The men around him roared with laughter and he couldn’t help but laugh with them. As he looked up at you again, he found that you too were laughing, trying to hide it behind your hand. 

Unbeknownst to you both, the Earl was watching his daughter and the man who couldn’t keep his eyes off her. It was concerning for him. As much as he loved his daughter and desired her happiness, Bucky was not one he would have chosen for her husband. He didn’t know much about the young man, only that he hadn’t been to the summer raids in some time. The Earl motioned to one of his men and quietly inquired about the man, sending him to find out what had kept him from raiding. Once the order had been given, he clapped his hands, drawing attention to himself. “We shall have music and dancing.”

A cheer echoed and Bucky found himself looking at you. But another had come to stand before your table and extended his hand. Graciously, you accepted and let the man lead you around the table to dance. Others joined you and a happy atmosphere filled the room. Bucky’s grip on his mug tightened and he growled under his breath. “If you want to dance with her, ask her, you idiot,” Steve murmured as he got up to ask Natasha to dance. 

Downing the rest of his drink, Bucky stood and moved towards the dancing mass of people. More than one young woman approached him, trying to get his attention. He didn’t see a single one of them. You spun around and lost your footing, landing against his chest. Bucky couldn’t have asked for a better sign from the gods as your laughter surrounded him. He grinned as he let his hands move to your waist for a moment, steadying you. “Alright there, shield maiden?”

You laughed and nodded. “Thank you,” you murmured to him, still loud enough for him to hear. His hands moved away from you as you began to move once more. Bucky let his body follow the rhythm of the music and the bodies moving around you. The air around you grew hot as you twist and sway. He could not keep his eyes off you. You lost yourself in the music and it was beautiful. He'd never seen anything as graceful as that. He was a goner, completely smitten with the woman before him. Nothing would change that. You danced late into the night. Eventually, the Earl went to bed, taking your mother with him. He looked happy and you knew it was a good sign. You were happy too. Eventually, Natasha and Steve snuck off and you decided to retire for the evening yourself. Your eyes caught Bucky’s as you left the room, smiling as he bowed his head at you.

Dancing with Bucky had been exhilarating. The feel of his hands on her body had been more than welcome. It was something you weren't used to, having not allowed a man into your bed. Though your father hadn’t expressly forbid it, you knew that it would be better if you waited for the man you’d marry. A part of you wanted that man to be Bucky.

Sitting on your bed, you let your hair down and undid each braid that was woven through your hair. Your fingers slid through the strands, combing it out. Would Bucky do this for you at night? Would he love the feeling of your silken locks between his fingers? Sighing, you knew that was not a thought you should entertain. Not yet. He’d just returned to your life. Surely, you couldn’t be imagining him between your legs, bringing you the pleasure of Valhalla. 

You laid back on the bed with a deep sigh. Wishing Natasha was there to talk to, you rolled on your side. It wasn’t that you faulted her for finding her pleasure. You could find your own but somehow the thought of your fingers seemed like it wasn’t enough, like you would be wanting. You groaned as you sat back up and took off the brackets and necklaces and earrings you had decked yourself out in for the feast. It was a celebration and you had dressed as such. This gown was one you loved. The dark green color complimented your skin tone and your hair, even more so now that it was rippling down your back. 

Maybe a walk would do you some good. You were in your village. No one would dare touch you here. The music had died down during your musings and you presumed most of the visitors had found lodging or was passed out at the feasting tables. When you slipped from your chamber and saw that you were right, you hid a smile behind your hand. This had been your home for your entire life and you could navigate it blindfolded, even with snoring men on the ground.

Outside, a breeze caressed your skin and you sighed. It was a little chilly and you should have gotten something to cover your arms, but it didn’t matter. The night air felt too good. You gathered the skirt of your dress as you hurried towards the back of your home, where you had been sparing with Natasha under the sunbeams earlier. Glancing up, you saw only starlight now, the moon hiding from view as it did once a month. It didn’t matter. You could see well enough.

That was when you heard it, the crunch of footsteps behind you. Though you knew the person was likely not a threat, that didn’t mean you were going to let yourself be caught unawares. Your hand moved down as the person crept up behind you and when they were close enough, you pulled the dagger from your belt and turned, the blade pointed at his throat.

“Bucky?” you hissed, surprised to see him. 

He held his hands up between you and smiled. “Perhaps I should have announced myself, my lady,” he said. You could see the twinkle in his eyes despite the low light. It was playful and you couldn’t help but grin in response. But you didn’t move the blade from his neck. “Should I get on my knees?”

“No, I rather like you like this, at my mercy.”

“There is no place in this world or the next that I would rather be.”

His voice had lowered further than your hushed whispers had been. You swallowed and met his eyes again. His gaze had darkened and you felt your breath catch in your chest. Bucky took the opportunity to slid his hand around your wrist. But he didn’t pull your dagger away. “You’ve grown up, Y/N.”

“So have you.”

He grinned and you knew then that you had given yourself away. Bucky knew you had been thinking of him. While he didn’t know the full extent of your thoughts, you were sure he could guess. It didn’t help that your cheeks were flushed in the night air. 

It happened so fast, too fast to realize what happened. He pulled your hand away as his free hand snuck around your waist to pull you forward. On instinct, you body leaned up as his leaned down and your lips met. It was better than you could have imagined. Your dagger lay fallen in the dirt as you both used your hands to cling to one another. His tongue slid along your lower lip and you parted them, allowing him entrance.

You moaned into his mouth, the sound loud to your ears. Bucky pulled back enough to look down at you, cupping your cheek. “I would apologize for doing that but I think we both know you enjoyed it,” he breathed against your lips, chuckling low against you. 

There was no lying to him when he looked at you like that. So you slid your fingers into his hair and pulled him down for another kiss, this time your tongue entering his mouth. You don’t know how many moments were spent like that, exploring one another. His fingers slid into your hair and you didn’t know if he liked it, but you loved it. He curled them, keeping you close every time you paused for breath.

Eventually, you pulled apart. You had to take several steps back so you wouldn’t pull him to you again. Bucky was being respectful, which was more than most men would have been. Bending, you retrieved your dagger and sheathed it again. Then, surprising him, you sat down on the grass and patted the patch beside you. He hesitated but you just smiled and shook your head. 

No words were spoken as you laid back and looked up at the stars. You hadn’t done this since you were a child, since you were children together. His hand sought yours and you let him entwine your fingers together. You didn’t need words, not yet. This was more than enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies, y'all! I misposted this and you guys didn't get the real chapter three. It has been fixed.

They all gathered in the hall again after breaking their fast. Many men were still inebriated from the night before. They grouped together in their raiding teams, wanting to be ready when the Earl gave the orders. Bucky sat by himself, a seat beside him open for his friend. Steve lumbered over a moment later and added him a drink before plopping down beside him. The two friends said nothing for a moment, simply sipped their mead. 

”Where were you last night?” Steve asked after a few long moments, leaning in so the men around him didn’t hear. 

Bucky chuckled as he shifted in his seat. “Just outside, watching the stars. Came in a few hours before dawn.”

“Yeah, and how was Y/N?”

He was grateful that he managed to keep a straight face at his friend’s question. “You should ask her yourself. She’s just entered the room.” Bucky kept his eyes on you as you walked in with your mother behind your father. The Earl took his seat at the head of the room, a seat on either side for the women in his family. Your hair was braided along the sides, the top higher than your scalp. You looked like a warrior and it made Bucky smile.

“My friends, I will hear the trials from the winter months.”

One by one, thieves and murderers were brought before the Earl. He heard the testimony and listened to each said fairly. Then votes were cast against one’s guilt for the more serious crimes. It was just how things were done and he often tried to catch your eye. Every once in a while, he would and you would smile at him before looking around. Once they were done with the legalities, the Earl stood and raised his hands, the chatter quoting in an instant.

“Now that those matters are settled, the raids. We will be sending raiders both east and west. With our success eastward last summer, I will be sending our best in that direction. Steve, I trust you are up to the challenge.”

Steve stood beside Bucky and nodded. “I am, my lord. I will bring you back more treasures than last year, more glory for our great Earl.” The gathered crowd cheered at his vow and he clapped Bucky on the shoulder. “I would ask to bring Bucky along with me.”

The Earl motioned for Bucky to stand. “Why have you not come to raids in the past?” he asked and a curious murmur rippled through the crowd. 

Bucky bowed his head to the Earl before he began telling his tale, what had happened over the last few years. “Forgive me, my lord. My mother was sick. My father died, as you know, several years ago. When she fell sick, we didn’t have the manpower to care for the farm. She passed last year and it was hard. My sister and I managed to get everything back up and running, better than it had been even when my father was working the land. We have been very successful but my sister took the loss of our mother very hard. Yes, I could have raided last summer but I didn’t want to leave her alone.” He bowed his head again. “Family is important, my lord, and I needed to care for her. She is much stronger now.”

The room looked to the Earl, wondering if he would forgive the young man. He stood after a long moment of silence and moved to stand in front of Bucky. Placing his hand on his shoulder, he gave Bucky a little shake. Bucky looked up at his Earl and waited. “Family is important, Bucky. I’m happy you have joined us again and that your sister is well. Bring back riches and honor for your family and for your Earl.”

“I will, my lord.”

The tension was eased and the Earl returned to assigning raids. Many were pleased with their assignments. Others were not as thrilled. None dared question him. When it was all said and done, the Earl sat back in his chair. As soon as he had, Bucky watched as you stood. “Father, my lord, I would ask to join the raids this year.”

He looked over at you as you moved to stand in front of him. When he said nothing, you knelt, head bowed, and the room was once again silent. “I know this year will be the year you choose to find me a husband. I ask that I be allowed to choose a raid to join and bring honor to you once more as your daughter, before I am made a wife.”

The Earl stood and everyone waited once more. He stepped down to stand before you and he put his hand on your head. “You have always brought me honor, Y/N, from the moment you came into this world. I was blessed by Frigga herself when she gave me you. Where will you raid?”

You looked up and smiled. “I will raid to the east and I would bring Natasha with me.”

“As you wish, my daughter. Bring home glory.”

“For you, my lord.”

He helped you stand and pressed a kiss to your forehead. “Let us drink to the glory of the summer raids!” he called, and all the glasses in the hall were raised to a toast. Bucky had a hard time keeping his eyes off you as you moved from your father towards Steve. You looked fierce and he was looking forward to battling at your side. No one else would have made him as happy. He knew that.

“Hope it’s alright that I’ve decided to come along,” you said, teasing lilt in your voice as you clasped Steve’s arm. 

“Couldn’t be happier, Y/N. Since our journey is longer, we’ll be sailing at the end of the week. That’s not too soon for you, is it?”

You shook your head, your long hair falling over your shoulder some with the motion. “Not at all. I’d leave tonight if you two fools were ready,” you said with a laugh. “Enjoy the festivities and we’ll talk more tomorrow.”

With a nod to Bucky, you turned to speak with someone and he wished you had said something more to him. He remembered how you had started to doze beside him last night, the feel of the warmth of your skin against his own. What he would have given to have ravaged you until you screamed his name for all to hear. He hoped to one day get that privilege, to bring you pleasure you never thought you would find outside Valhalla.

 

 

Your mother joined you in your chambers that night before the feasting began. She came up behind you and took the brush from your hair. Turning, you saw her smiling at you. “Come now, my child. Let a mother brush her daughter’s hair before she goes off on her raid.” You couldn’t help but laugh a little as she began her task. You were both quiet for a long moment, just enjoying being mother and daughter. “You know, I thought I had grown used to your restlessness in the night. Imagine my surprise when it woke me last night.” 

There is a heat to your cheeks now and you avoid looking at her reflection in the looking glass your father had found for you ages ago. He had thought it a fitting gift for his only daughter. You didn’t mind it but she wasn’t one to fuss over the kohl around your eyes or which earrings to wear. Mostly, you wanted to make sure your braids looked good. Now, it was a window into your expressions as you felt the brush steal in your mother’s hands. 

“Bucky has grown up to be a fine young man.”

She had seen you. You should have been more careful but then again, you hadn’t thought he would follow you out into the night. Your eyes met hers in the mirror and you found her smiling affectionately at you. “I suppose he has.”

Your mother laughed. “Don’t think I missed that he looks at you like you are the gift he has been waiting for from the gods. Or that you two laid in the grass looking at the stars for hours.” She put the brush down and put her hands on your shoulders before leaning forward. “Or that I missed that kiss.”

“Mother…”

She shook her head. “No, my child. It is alright. He has such love in his eyes for you already, more than any other man that has dared to look upon you in the presence of your father.” There was laughter in her voice and you turned to face her. “I will bear that in mind when your father seeks my counsel about your future husband. If that is your wish.”

“Mother, how am I to know if that is my wish?”

Pulling over a stool, she sat beside you and took your hands in hers. “You may not know. I was lucky enough to fall in love with your father after we were married.” Her face was kind and loving, the face you had always known. “It wasn’t easy at first, being married to an Earl, but he was kind to me when we were alone. He showed me the love in his heart, for his people and for me. But if you can find the love I bear your father before you marry, to have that in your heart when you pledge before the gods to honor your husband, then I know you will be blessed.” 

Her thumbs brushed against the backs of your hands and you watching them instead of looking at her. It was easier than admitting how you were drawn to Bucky, how you felt as if the gods had meant you to be together. There was an ease to every interaction you had. What else could that be? “I respect a man who takes care of his family.” Your eyes found your mother’s and she smiled. “Look at how he has taken care of his sister all these years, sacrificed his own glory in battle to make sure she is cared for. I would be proud to call that kind of man my son by law.” Your eyes gazed downward again, the heat on your face betraying your feelings. Your mother had a very good point, one that had been in your mind since you heard him tell tale of why he’d not been at any of the previous years’ raids.

She leaned forward and kissed your forehead. “Now, let me braid your hair so you might be fit to join the feasting. I know your father is anxious to start the raiding season.” Closing your eyes, you let yourself enjoy the feeling of having your mother plait your hair. It was something you often did yourself since you had grown but there was something soothing about letting her do it for you. Perhaps the next time she did it would be on your wedding day.


	4. Chapter 4

Bucky had risen early and made his way to the ship. He’d arrived even before Steve, which didn’t surprise him. The blonde had spent the night with Natasha, not bothering to hide it from anyone. It had made him chuckle, but at least his friend was happy. He swung himself up onto the deck and started to check all the supplies. Though he'd been through it all the day before with Steve, he needed something to do to try to keep his hands and mind busy. 

Since the feasting earlier in the week, he hadn't had much time alone with you. Your father had kept you busy with different tasks and responsibilities. There had been representatives from a neighboring clan visiting, ones who were looking to establish trade with the Earl. Which meant many meals and having to dance with the sons of the visiting Earl. Every time Bucky saw you, you were very gracious. It did make him smile whenever your eyes found his though, that maybe you would have rather had been at his side instead.

“Couldn’t sleep?”

He turned, knife already out before he realized who was speaking. “My lady, forgive me.” Bucky stowed his knife and swallowed hard when he saw your mother. “What brings you out here so early?”

“I couldn’t sleep, knowing my daughter is going on the raids this year. Mother’s worry, I suppose.” She looked as if she wanted to climb aboard, so Bucky offered her his hand. Lifting her skirt, so looked every bit the lady she was. He knew that was where you got your gracefulness from, and your graciousness. “But you didn’t answer my question. Could you not sleep, Bucky?”

Shaking his head, he ran his hand through his hair. “No, my lady. I couldn’t. I’m excited to be going west, to be on a raid again.”

“But something troubles you?” she asked as she took a seat on one of the rowing benches. “Or perhaps someone?”

He looked up at her and she had the smile of someone who knew everything. Should he try to deny how he was feeling? Should he dare be truthful with your mother, knowing she could bring it back to the Earl? It was something that he worried about, that your father would find him unworthy of your hand. After all, Bucky hadn’t brought the clan honor or glory in many years because of his need to care for his mother and his sister. 

“I know you feel for my daughter.”

That got his attention. “My lady…” he began but she held up her hand. 

“I see the way you look at her. The gods see it. The blind could see it.” She laughed, the sound soft on the morning air. “So you needn’t try to deny it or come up with some way to explain it away. You have feelings for my daughter.”

“Yes, my lady.”

“Good. I trust you to keep her safe on these raids, to make sure she comes home to me.”

“Of course. I would die for her.”

She smiled. “I know you would, Bucky. I knew that before I came out here.” Standing, she smoothed her dress. “Would you want to wed my daughter?”

 

“Yes.” He didn’t hesitate. Bucky had always been fond of you but now that he’d seen you grown up, a woman, he knew that was what he wanted. 

“Then bring her home and bring our Earl home glory and honor. I will do what I can to secure the rest.” 

Had your mother just promised that he could marry you? Was that really possible? It was almost too much to hope for. Bucky had never had his life be easy for him. Why should it be different now? She went to move off the ship before Bucky found his voice. “Thank you. For whatever part you can play. I will bring her home to you, and honor and riches for our Earl.”

“See that you do, Bucky.” 

 

You had been on the seas for three days. Your skin was tightening from the exposure to the sun and the sea air, but you loved it. It had been years since you had been on a raiding boat. Then, it had been with your father. He was trying to show you how to be a good leader for your people but you loved to climb the front of the boat and watch the waves crash against the bow. You were much too big to do that now, not wanting to tip the boat forward. That was for little girls and you were a woman now. 

“Y/N!” 

Turning, you saw Steve beckoning you towards him. You moved passed the benches, curious what he could want. Throughout your travels thus far, you had been like all the other raiders. You’d taken your turn at the oars, slept when you could, and did the same thing the next day. Now that you were out on the open sea, there wasn’t much to do other than wait. 

“How are you doing?”

He seemed surprised to see you roll your eyes. “Steve, I’m a raider, a shield maiden. When did you last ask anyone else how they were doing?”

“He asked me this morning,” Natasha said from where she was lounging on the deck. She was sharpening her knives and you shook your head. 

“That’s exactly my point. I’m not special, Steve. You’re not hoping to court me nor do you need to protect or coddle me.” You crossed your arms and widened your stance, eyebrow raised. “Or should I fight you and prove my point?”

At this point, most of the people on the ship were watching you. You straightened up, watching Steve. Having someone challenge him in anyway was not good. It was something you’d known before you opened your mouth, but he had also annoyed you. He was supposed to be your friend and he couldn’t see that you wanted to be like everyone else on this raid. That it was important to you.

“Y/N…” Steve’s voice was lower, dangerous and you knew that you should have just walked away. But you were on a boat. Where were you going to go? He had every right to cut you down for challenging him. 

“Had I not made an oath to our Earl to bring you home safely, we would be having a very different conversation.”

“Well, I can tell you that my father’s oath wouldn’t have included daily inquiries as to my well being. So if we can skip those for the remainder of the journey, we won’t have any more problems.”

Natasha stood and moved between you both. “I think the sun is getting to us.” Her eyes flicked back to Steve. “Shall we set up the tarp for shelter?” He nodded and she moved away to get the fabric that would cover part of the boat. You turned on your heel and went to help her. It gave you something to do and you know that you were just going stir crazy with nothing to do all day.

“You didn’t have to do that.”

You glanced at your friend. “And he didn’t have to treat me as if I was a child,” you all but hissed back at her. “I don’t care what my father said. How I am to be taken seriously if I am constantly being looked after?”

“Isn’t that what a husband will do for you?”

In that moment, you wished you had something you could have thrown at her as you secured the tarp on one side of the boat. “A proper husband will see me as an equal, not someone to be protected.”

She snorted as she finished her side. Together, you threw the tarp up and over the rail for it. “A husband will always want to protect his wife. Any proper man would want that for his wife. Or his wife’s friends.” 

You looked over at her as you worked to finish the tying off. “Are you saying that you are to be wed?”

“I have no family to call my own. Your father has given his blessing. At the end of the summer raids, Steve and I are to be married.”

With wide eyes, you closed the gap between you. “Oh, Natasha. I’m happy for you. Truly.” 

“I knew you would be, but I think that’s why Steve is trying to watch over you. He knows how important you are to me.”

A soft chuckle escaped you lips. “You are my sister, in all but name. If he makes you happy, then I am happy for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I have posted on my Tumblr. Will be updating Mondays and Fridays


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains violence and angst. Have fun!

The seagulls were spotted early that morning, just as the sun was beginning to rise. The weeks had been rather long at sea and he knew everyone was ready to be on shore, to actually do something. Bucky hadn’t spoken to you much given that there was no place to be alone, but you often found yourselves sleeping beside one another. There was a comfort in your warmth, even when the winds on the sea were cold. It may have also been just the fact that he was beside you that kept him warm. It was hard not to let his body react the way he wanted, but there were a few mornings when one of you had an arm around the other. 

He watched you from the corner of his eye. Bucky had seen you be defensive with Steve, wanting to know you had a place there because of your skills and not because you were the daughter of the Earl. It couldn’t have been easy for you, constantly worried about that possibility, wondering what everyone’s real motivations were. You smudged red paint down the bridge of your nose and followed that line over your lips, your chin, and down your throat. He’d never seen a woman so fierce and beautiful at the same time but now was not the time to get distracted. 

“We are here. There is a fort up on the cliff. We find a path and take out anyone who gets in the way.” Steve stood at the bow of the ship, looking at everyone. His hands were on his hips, his sword at his side. His face bore the same red paint and he looked fearsome, ready for battle. None of you had been to this shore before. You didn’t know what would be there in the fort, what kind of fight you would find. “The goal is to bring home any gold or riches we can find. If there are people who make good slaves, we bring those home as well. But not too many. Any provisions you can find for our return trip will be good as well.” 

He drew his sword and grabbed his shield, banging the hilt against the wood. Steve looked at him and nodded. The others joined in before they jumped off the ship and started up the shore. Bucky fell into step beside you. As much as he wanted to go in front of you, he respected you too much for that. From the look you gave him, he had made the right decisions. 

The fort was only manned by a few soldiers. They had bows and with one fluid motion, all the shields were above everyone’s heads as the first few raiders worked to break down the gate. Once it was down, you all flooded into the courtyard. The soldiers attacked and Bucky went into a fight mode, focusing on the people around him, slashing with his axe as he blocked with his shield. You were beside him, your sword singing just as you had wanted. Blood was splattered on your tunic as you backed into Bucky. Back to back, you both moved together as one. Your shield swung out as he ducked and spun to get the advancing soldier with a short sword.

Neither of you saw the archer on the wall. His arrow sliced through the sleeve of your tunic, the fabric staining with your blood. The pain or maybe the shock caused you to cry out. Bucky swung his axe, watching as it flew through the air and embedded itself in his chest. By the time he looked back at you, you were furious and advancing on a man who had punched your cheek. The way your eyes darkened and your hair flowed after you, he could have sworn you were a Valkyrie, coming to send that man to Hel. He didn’t stand a chance.

Together, you made short work of the remaining soldiers. You had lost no one, which Bucky counted as a good thing. While it was preferable to die in battle to enjoy the rewards in Valhalla, it was helpful to have all hands for the return trip home. You had slit the throat of the man who punched you and your eyes met Bucky’s across the courtyard. With a curt nod, you moved forward to join Steve and Natasha as they moved towards the main building. Surely they would find what they were looking for there.

Inside, it was a temple of some kind. He knew it was called a church when he saw the golden cross at the opposite end of the room. Everyone split off and took candle sticks, crosses, stands, anything that looked to be worth anything. Someone found a priest hiding behind the altar and pulled him forward by his vestments. “Shall we bring him with us?” 

Steve looked over his shoulder and shook his head. “He looks too old.” 

The priest’s blood stained the stone floor as the search resumed for anything to bring home. Bucky stuffed items in a sack and turned to look for you. You were nowhere to be found. He frowned as he left the church. Several others were searching the smaller buildings for anything that would be of use. 

He found you in a home, fighting with the man who had been hiding there. Before he could step in, you had stabbed him in the chest, right in the heart. “Are you alright?”

The fury was still in your eyes when you whirled on him. “I’m fine.” 

Her words were clipped and he took a step backwards, holding up his hands. “I just—”

“Don’t, Bucky. I’m fine. The wound on my arm will need to be cleaned but it can wait.” You were stuffing items in your bag as you spoke. 

“Am I not allowed to worry about you?”

“No. No one should worry about me anymore than the worry about everyone else.” You were determined to be just like everyone else. Bucky saw that and he understood it. That didn’t mean he didn’t care about you more than he cared about other people on the raid, or even other people in your clan. There was only one other person he cared about more and that was his sister. 

Moving forward, he grabbed your arm and pulled you around to face him. “I worry because I care about you, Y/N. Not your father, not who he is, or who you are to him. I care about you because I feel something for you.”

You wretched on your arm, trying to get out of his grasp. “Bucky. Let me go.”

“Not until you hear me, truly hear me.” He knew you didn’t want to be held or coddled, but he certainly wasn’t expecting you to slap him across the face. You dropped the bag you were carrying and your sword to the floor, the metal clanging as it bounced. 

Bucky took a step back as you advanced and drew back your arm to punch you. He caught your hand and pulled you against him. That only made it easier for you to kick him in the shin. He stumbled and you punched him. Coming after you, he wrapped his arm around your waist, picking you up despite how you were kicking your legs. “Stop it.”

“Let me go.”

“No.” He pressed you against the wall, pinning you with his body. “Just listen to me.”

You looked up at him and he saw something shift in your eyes before you caught his mouth with your own. Though he was surprised, he didn’t resist. Instead, he pressed his body into yours, deepening the kiss. You moaned into his mouth as his tongue slid along your lower lip. This was not what he thought was going to happen when he went to look for you, but he wasn’t going complain. He couldn’t get enough of the taste of you. 

You broke the kiss first. “Is that why you worry about me?”

“Because I want to bed you?” That much was obvious from the way his hips pressed into yours, the hardened length that fit right between your legs. “No, that isn’t why I worry about you.”

“Then why?” You looked defiant, as if you knew everyone’s motivations for things. 

Shaking his head, he pulled back and gave you a few paces of space. Bucky leaned against the table in the center of the room and crossed his arms. His eyes never left your face. “Have you forgotten our night under the stars? That was the best night of my life and all you did was hold my hand. I want many more nights like that. I want to wake up beside you and watch you swell with our child. I want to fight beside you like I did today and make love to you all night. I want to be yours. Forever.”

“Oh.” Whatever had gotten into you had certainly dissipated. He watched as you slumped a little against the wall, hugging your arms around yourself and trying to make it look like you were crossing your arms. 

“I don’t know why you thought that had changed, but I’m sorry if that was the impression you got.” Still, Bucky made no move to go to you. This was something you needed to do for yourself. 

He watched as you thought through it all. It was hard for him not to at least smile as you took the few steps across the floor. “I’m not good at this.”

“At what?”

“Any of it. I can’t change that people are so afraid of my father that they tend to treat me as a child. I can’t change that I wonder why men pay me any attention.” You stood in front of him and sighed. “Before you returned to us, most men just wanted to be with me because they wanted to be Earl. Or to at the very least gain favor with my father. Even the Earl that was visiting had a son who tried to woo me while they were visiting. It made me wonder if every man would be like that.” Biting your lip, you put your hands on either side of him on the table. “In my heart, I know you’re not like that.”

“I’m not,” he agreed. “But you need to trust me. And trust that when I’m concerned for you, it is because of you and not your father.”

“Give me time?”

Bucky nodded. “I can give you time. But please tell me that time doesn’t mean I can’t kiss you. Especially when you kiss me like that.”

You didn’t answer him, your mouth far too busy with his.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+, NSFW - There be smut in this chapter, y’all!
> 
> Apologies for not posting on Friday. TBH I hadn’t slept in a week and a half and was still trying to be functional again. All better now, for the most part, so I hope you all enjoy this next chapter! As always, remember that feedback is love!

It hurt like Hel when Bucky helped you clean the cut on your arm later. True to form, though, you didn’t wince or cry out. He managed to keep his expression schooled, though you could see the hint of a smile curling at the edge of his lips. Steve had the valuables brought to the ship, but decided they would camp near the shore. With how successful the raid had been, he wanted to hit another fort before returning home. You weren’t about to complain.

He’d asked you to hunt with Bucky, to see if you could find something else to eat other than fish. Which was why, in the growing twilight, you were creeping forward, an arrow notched in your bow. You knew Bucky was to your right, moving slowly with a bow of his own. Words had not been exchanged since you’d broken the kiss earlier and told him you should find the others. Your mind, however had been wandering. As much as you wanted to give in, to allow yourself the opportunity to fall for the young warrior, you were still nervous. Too many had come before him, trying to get to her father through her. It had made you fierce, to be sure, but it didn’t leave you much room to be yourself. 

Was Bucky worth it? 

You’d like to think so. He’d been determined to make you understand that he saw you as opposed to your father’s daughter. You wanted to believe him; it was what your heart told you to do. So why was it so damned difficult? Didn’t you want to be happy? You saw how your parents were, so in love with one another. It wasn’t typical of every arranged marriage, but you wanted that. You wanted the person beside you through everything to mean something, to love you completely, to let you be yourself. 

Your eyes glanced around your surroundings before they settled on a doe. She looked right at you and just stared. It was surprising, that the creature looked you right in the eye and didn’t blink or move. Maybe she knew that you wouldn’t hurt her. Shooting a deer for dinner would be lovey, but this time of year, there were likely to be young deer who would need their mother to protect them and provide for them. The deer turned and you followed her gaze to Bucky. He was taking aim at a rather large buck, who was downwind of the animal. He never knew what hit him. Bucky’s aim was sure and true and you almost gasped to watch the great beast fall to the ground. 

Your eyes moved back to the doe who looked at you again before running off. The moment left you unsettled, as if you had been communicating with her. Was she really a doe or a goddess meant to help you with your decision? You weren’t entirely sure, but you turned your head when you heard Bucky call to you.

“Think this will feed everyone?” He was grinning and you couldn’t help but smile back, despite the pain in your cheek. Bucky looked so proud of himself and you wanted him to always share those moments with you.

“I think it will work. Come, let’s get it back before darkness falls completely and we’re out here with a bleeding animal on our backs.” The last thing they wanted was to be tracked by a predator. Bucky lifted the animal’s front while you got the back and together, you made it back to the encampment where a fire was already started. Bucky butchered the stag as you went down to the water to wash off your hands. 

“You two were gone a long time.”

Turning, you saw Natasha walking down the beach towards you. “Big game was scarce. I’m impressed we found the stag at all.” You stood and wiped your hands on your pants before crossing her arms. 

“Is that all?”

You shook your head at your friend’s insinuation. “Nothing’s happened. He’s made his interest known and I am considering it.”

She laughed and shook her head. “Considering it? Do you always lie to yourself like this, Y/N, or is it just because I asked?”

Kicking sand at your friend, you moved towards camp. “I’m not lying to myself. I’m truly considering it. We should be focused on the raids.”

Natasha caught up to your quickly, her hand encircling your arm. “I was only teasing you. Stop for a moment and talk to me.”

You turned and sighed. “I told him I wasn’t good at this.”

“Bucky?”

Nodding, you plopped down on the sand, Natasha taking a seat beside you. “I want him. I know I do. But how many men have come before to say they wanted me but only wanted the good graces of my father?” You shook your head again, eyes watching the horizon. “In truth, I know Bucky is not like them, but it’s hard to shake that feeling. I’ve always hated the doubt that comes from being the daughter of the Earl.”

“I know. I’ve seen it. Steve realizes it and I think that’s why he ended up backing down when we were on the boat. But if you keep holding onto that doubt, you might end up losing him.”

“You think so?” Your eyes found hers and you waited for her reply, holding your breath.

She nodded. “He’s a good man, one who is worthy of you, to be sure, but men won’t wait around forever. If you want him as much as you say, then you should do something about it. And I would mention something to your father when we return home.”

Laughing, you laid back on the beach. “My mother already knows. She saw the pair of us laying in the practice field the night he first arrived.” The stars were just starting to blink in the faded light. “She approves of the match and is willing to plead my case with Father should it be what I want. That’s all that’s left. Deciding if it’s what I want.”

“You know it’s what you want. You said so yourself. So stop getting in your own way and just tell him how you feel.”

 

The deer fed everyone well. Someone passed around a few skins of wine and soon everyone was full and happy. Raiders left the fire one by one to find a place to sleep for the night. Some were on watch duty and you were grateful that you weren’t. Neither was Bucky. Standing, you ran you hand over his shoulders. He looked up at you and you nodded towards the woods. You didn't need to look behind you to know he was following you. His hand found yours as he took the lead. It took a few moments for your eyes to adjust to the darkness. Bucky stopped close enough that you could still see the flickering of the flames, but far enough that those around your campfire could no longer see you. 

“Wha—”

Bucky’s words died as you pulled his mouth to yours. All throughout the meal, you’d thought about what Natasha had said. She made a good point and you didn’t want to keep denying yourself something you wanted. His hands held you close, one cupping the back of your head, the other at the small of your back. You loved how it felt to have your bodies pressed against one another and the soft moan you let slip from your lips told him as much. 

“Not that I am one to argue with a beautiful woman kissing me…”

You know all too well what he was getting it. When you’d been in the house earlier, you’d told him that you needed time. Now, you were sure of what you wanted, and no more moments needed to be wasted. Your eyes found his as you smiled at him. “I want you, Bucky. I want all of you, everything you told me you wanted. I want to fight beside you each day and lay beside you each night. I want to have your children, to grow old with you.”

“Thank the gods,” he muttered, catching your mouth once more. He slid his hands down to your ass, lifting you and encouraging you to wrap your legs around him. Bucky moved so he was pressing you against the nearest tree. You could feel how badly he wanted you and you wanted him. There was no more denying it. 

Your fingers curled in the leather of his tunic. “Bucky,” you breathed. 

“Here?” He looked into your eyes, making sure this was what you wanted. You nodded, cupping his cheek in your hand. Pulling back, he let your feet touch the ground as he pulled his leather vest and cloth tunic off. You watched as he laid them out on the ground, smiling when you realized he was trying to make it more comfortable for you. 

Your fingers unbuckled your belt, letting it fall by the side of his makeshift bed. When your fingers moved to your own leather vest, Bucky’s hands still them. 

“Let me.”

His mouth found yours, the kiss sweet as he unlaced the center of your vest. It fell, forgotten to the side as his mouth moved down your neck. Your head tilted back as you groaned. His hands slid beneath your tunic, skimming over the skin of your back as he sucked at your skin. Your hands were not idle. They gripped at him, one hand curled in his hair, the other clutching at his shoulder. Bucky pushed the fabric up your body slowly, teasing his fingers up your spine. He knew all too well what he was doing to her. 

You had to pull away from him as he tugged your tunic over your head and added it to the pile. “Beautiful,” he murmured, the word forcing your eyes open. You hadn’t even realized they’d fallen closed. “You’re beautiful.”

He knelt at your feet and removed first your boots and then your trousers. Standing there, bare before him, you weren’t nervous. If anything, the hungry look in his eyes only made you want him more. His fingertips skated over the outside of your thighs before he leaned in to kiss your belly. You let out a soft whine as he teased you skin, trying to arch your hips towards his mouth. 

“Patience,” he breathed against your heated skin. Bucky shifted and spread your legs a bit more before swiping his tongue along your center, groaning at the taste of you. Your fingers curled tightly in his hair as he traced the tip of his tongue to the sensitive bundle of nerves. He knew how to make you shiver in his arms. Bucky slid a finger inside you, curling up as he withdrew. 

You bit your lip as you arched and moaned. “Oh gods,” you breathed as he held you up with one hand, the other far too busy making you shake. When you arched further, you realized you were close enough to the tree. You bent backwards, bracing your hands on the tree so you could better arch against him. He added a second finger, stroking your inner walls and causing your legs to shake. 

Time passed and you didn’t know how long he was worshipping at your entrance, your body reacting to his actions. A third finger entered you and you weren’t sure when that happened. All you knew was how he was making you feel, as if every inch of your body was coming alive. “Close.” 

Bucky looked up and saw you arched above him. You didn’t know that he wanted to tell you that you looked like a goddess like that, as if Freyja herself had laid you our before him as a gift. He groaned against you, and that was what brought you over the edge, crying out his name as you shattered against his mouth. Bucky’s fingers kept pulling your pleasure from your body until you stopped shuddering. Only then did he kiss his way up your body, wrapping his arms around you to support you.

“Never seen anything as beautiful as you are right now,” he murmured against your neck. Your arms wrapped loosely around him as he maneuvered you both to the ground. Bucky held you close as you caught your breath again. 

“Not sure we’ll be able to hide this from the others now,” you whispered with a little laugh. “It was hard to be quiet through pleasure like that.” 

He huffed out a laugh, kissing your shoulder. “Shall we make them jealous, then?”

Grinning, you slid your hand between you, working the lacings on his pants. “You should be wearing far less clothing if that’s the case.” Together, you managed to get his pants and boots off, leaving him as bare as you were. You curled your hand around his hardened length, stroking him and watching as he gave into the pleasure. 

Bucky groaned your name before moving his hand to draw yours away. He shifted between your thighs, teasing you for a moment before pressing himself slowly inside you. “You won’t hurt me,” you murmured, running your fingers through his hair. While he might not be your first, you knew this was different. Once he was fully seated inside you, he stilled and caught your mouth for a slow kiss. 

He pulled out slowly, panting against your lips. You pulled your legs up, letting him deeper inside as he thrust towards you. It was slow and you let your hands explore his back and torso. There were scars from previous battles or working on his family’s farm. You didn’t care. Scars just showed off his strength, his determination to care for those he loved. Leaning up, you pressed a kiss below his jaw. He groaned your name again and you smiled as you traced kisses down to his shoulder. Sucking on his skin, you knew you’d mark him but the snap of his hips into yours was worth it. He growled as you nipped at the skin

His hands slid along your arms. Before you knew it, they were drawn above your head and pinned to the dirt, his fingers linked with yours. You gasped and arched up into him. Sweat covered your skin and you could feel it on his as well. Drawing one leg higher, you wrapped it around him as he continued to thrust inside you. The pace was increasing and you were vocal with how good it felt. He hit a spot inside you that made you shudder, eyes falling closed. 

Bucky moved as if he’d always known your body. He knew every movement that would bring you the most pleasure, having you whimpering his name. When you opened your eyes again, you could see the love in his. Surely you were blessed by Sjöfn, to find a love like this. That’s what this was and there was no denying it. You squeezed his hand as you leaned up for a kiss, this was far sloppier. You were both nearing your peaks.

He ground his hips against you as you cried out into his mouth. You were close and he let go of one of your hands to flick his thumb over your clit. With a loud moan of his name, you came again, wrapping your legs tight around him to ride out your pleasure. He came a moment later, biting your shoulder as he did so. 

You held him close as you both searched for breath. Your fingers trailed up and down his back as he nuzzled against your neck. With your eyes closed, you found yourself thinking that you could get used to feeling like this, to having him draped over you like this. “I love you,” you whispered, kissing the top of his head. 

Bucky lifted his head and looked into your eyes before a wide smile crossed his lips. “I love you too. I’m so glad you realized it sooner rather than later. Gives us more time for this.”

There was no helping your laugh as you swatted his shoulder. “You’re insatiable.”

“I think you are too, my love.” He halted whatever you might have said with a kiss as he pulled out of you, leaving you feeling empty without his fullness. “Shall I get our bedding and bring it here or do you want to go back?”

“Bring it here. If we’re both so unable to resist one another, I would like to just have my way with you without needing to pull you away from the others or give them a show.” You tried to keep your expression serious but you giggled as he looked down at you. “Hurry back.” 

He pulled on his trousers and returned a few minutes later with the bedding you’d brought ashore for the night as well as a skin of wine. It didn’t take much to make yourselves a bed and settle in. Bucky shucked his trousers once more before he slid under the furs. With your skin against his, you let out a contended sound. He pulled you against him, kissing your shoulder. “Steve made a comment about my shoulder, so well done marking me as yours.”

“As if you didn’t do the same to me, Bucky,” you replied, reaching for the skin and taking a healthy sip. He chuckled and pulled the skin back for a sip of his own. “I don’t want to hear you complaining about my love making.”

“Never,” he murmured, eyes darkening with desire once more. Setting the skin aside, he rolled you so you were on top of him, his hardness evident between your thighs. “Hope you don’t need much sleep tonight.” 

You rose on your knees, reaching between you to guide him back to your entrance. “Sleep is overrated,” you purred as you slid down onto him. Head thrown back, you moaned as you started to ride him. His hands found your hips as you sought to bring you both the pleasure of Valhalla on earth all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> This story will alas be updated on my Tumblr account


End file.
